phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 5/Awkward Sisters
AP: 5 Goal: Slay Boss: Muramasa EXP: 300 Zenny: 45 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Yata no Kagami(Phantom of the School ver.), Title: "Academy Valentines" Transcript Before Stage Start Masamune: Rise... Masamune: Rise, Muramasa...! Muramasa: ...S-Sister... Masamune: Is that the best you can do? Masamune: Do you fight only with your sword?! I don't understand. Why is it always like this? No matter how I try... ...I can never catch up to my big sister. She always scolds me for my pathetic state. When did it come to this? When? When did my big sister stop accepting me for who I am? Masamune: Muramasa? Why have you been skulking about the dojo entrance for so long? Muramasa: S-Sister! Muramasa quickly tried to hide what she was holding. Masamune: Hm? What did you just hide behind your back? Muramasa: Nothing! Muramasa: Wh-Whoa! Masamune swiftly raced around behind her little sister before she could react. There behind her back, Muramasa was hiding a roughly made sheath for a bamboo kendo sword. Masamune: Did you make this, Muramasa? Muramasa held her head down in shame. Muramasa: Your sheath now is rather worn and ragged, so... Muramasa: I wanted to make you a new one, but it didn't go well. Masamune carefully took the sheath in her hands, gazing at it intently. Masamune: Thank you. It must have been quite difficult to make. You did well. With that, she lovingly patted her little sister on the head. Masamune: I shall use it well. It is indeed an admirable attempt. I am proud to call you my sister. The look on her face was one of happiness...and love. Muramasa: Sister! Masamune: We are not at home. Here you will call me "senpai." Muramasa: F-Forgive me! Oh, and... Muramasa: This is for you! Masamune: ...Hmm? What do we have here? Muramasa: I noticed the sheath for your bamboo sword was rather worn out. Muramasa: So I made you a new one! Masamune: This is your handiwork, Muramasa? Muramasa: It is! I was expecting a smile to cross her face, just like last time... But one never came. Masamune: ... Masamune: This embroidery... What was your intention? Muramasa: ...Huh? Masamune: So, there was no intention involved? I noticed a quiet rage burning in my big sister's cold eyes. That's when I realized I had messed up. Masamune: ...Muramasa. Muramasa: Y-Yes?! Masamune: Come to the dojo. Masamune: I will hammer you into shape! I took back the sheath that she thrust out at me... ...then gazed absentmindedly at her pretty black hair as she walked off, seething with anger. Why hadn't it gone well? What went wrong? "I want you to do a favor for one of our students like you did the last time." Vajra was student council president of Ragnarok Girls Academy. The commander had come to Ragnarok once more at her request. Serious-Looking Girl: Sister! One more, if you please! Masamune: How many times must I tell you? You are not to call me that while here at school. Serious-Looking Girl: Forgive me, Masamune-senpai! One more, if you please! Masamune: Sheathe your sword. We have a visitor. Masamune: It is well that you have come, my liege. I would like to take this opportunity to give thanks to you. Commander: Oh, so I take it the request is from you, Masamune? Masamune: Indeed it is. I made it through President Vajra. Masamune: Now, allow me to get to the heart of the matter. I wish for you to bear witness to the duel between me and my understudy here. Commander: A-A duel?! Masamune: Fear not. We shall use the bamboo swords you see here. Commander: Oh, so you mean more like a match? Masamune: No, it is a duel--a true measure of Muramasa's progress, but with consequences for failure. Commander: Consequences? What do you mean? What'll happen to, uh, your understudy there? Masamune: Oh, forgive me. Masamune: You two are not acquainted, I take it, my liege? Masamune: Allow me to introduce you. This is my younger sister Muramasa. She is my understudy here at the kendo club. Muramasa: I'm Muramasa! My sister--er, I mean, Masamune-senpai--has told me all about you, my liege. Muramasa: Nice to meet you! Commander: It's nice to meet you, too. So you're on board with that whole "my liege" thing as well, are you? Masamune: Should it bother you, you need but say. I shall straighten out her impudent attitude in a flash. Commander: No, no, it's fine! I find it incredibly courteous more than anything. Masamune seems pretty strict with her little sister... Commander: Er, sorry... So, what's this duel all about? Masamune: If I defeat Muramasa in the duel, she will be expelled from the kendo club. Commander: What?! Masamune: But if she manages to score two points against me, we shall put the expulsion on hold. Commander: Um, I don't mind observing the duel... Commander: ...but would you mind if I ask why it's come to this? Muramasa: Masamune-senpai... Muramasa: I know I've incurred your wrath with my attitude toward my sword training! Muramasa: And I deeply regret ever acting like this was all a game. Muramasa: If there is anything else in which I'm lacking, please tell me. I will do my best to make amends. Masamune: Your failure to see such things yourself reveals your inexperience. I have nothing more to say on that matter. Masamune: Now, remove yourself from this dojo. Muramasa: ... Muramasa: ...Very well. Commander: M-Muramasa! The commander ran after Muramasa as she trudged across campus. She held her bamboo sword in a strained grip and kept her head hung low. She was the very picture of sorrow and disappointment. Commander: I knew it! The dark mist! Muramasa: Sister... What have I done wrong? After Stage Clear Commander: Muramasa, are you all right?! Muramasa: Yes... Please forgive me. Commander: What exactly happened between you two? Muramasa: Well, earlier today... Masamune: Now, try to score a point against me! Muramasa: My pleasure! The next moment, Muramasa was driving at Masamune hard! But Masamune stepped back and parried with her bamboo sword as if she had read Muramasa's move. Then with blinding speed, she struck Muramasa's glove and helmet. Muramasa: Argh! Masamune: That was pathetic. Have you no desire to win? Muramasa: What?! No, of course I have! Masamune: I do not believe you. I see no desire to win in the way you wield your sword. Masamune: Your sword cannot touch me. There is no way it ever could. Masamune: Why is that? Muramasa: Because...because I'm inexperienced! Masamune: How absurd. Masamune: Know this... You shall never transcend me with the way you are now. Masamune: Now, I challenge you to a duel. Masamune: Until that time, you need not show your face at practice. Commander: So that's what happened... Muramasa: My liege, I know this is a sudden request, but I hope you can observe the duel next week. Category:Phantom of the School